


Having You is Better

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: An unexpected trip home, and some wanton sexFirst posted to LiveJournal 9/2006





	Having You is Better

Having You Is Better  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/OFC  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing. HET  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Summary: An unexpected trip home, and some wanton sex  
First posted to LiveJournal 9/2006

 

It had been such a long day. Work was hectic, and the stores were packed when she stopped to pick up a few things on the way home. Home wasn’t much better. Just her, the dog and two cats right now, and the cats had decided it was a good day to destroy things. Her books were scattered off the table by the big stuffed chair that smelled like him, wastebaskets emptied and tissues chewed up, a basic general mess when she wasn’t up to it. She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive until he came back from his latest round of promotional work. Not much longer, he’d promised. Viggo swore he’d be home soon; take a break before he was off to another part of the world with a new film and new commitments.

Finished cleaning the house back up, and putting away her purchases, she settled down with a cup of tea and watched the news, the telephone close at hand. Viggo normally called every night, just to catch up on her day and share his. The news ended, and no call, which was odd since it was getting late for him. Shrugging, she went into the kitchen and fixed a light dinner, sitting at the table and sharing with the animals. As she washed up and put things away, she began to get worried. Viggo still hadn’t called, but maybe he was tied up with something. She was sure he’d call eventually.

She spent the rest of the evening reading and playing with the animals. But finally, she couldn’t put off bedtime any longer. Showering and crawling into bed, she placed the phone on the stand next to the lamp, within easy reach. Turning off the light, she rolled to her side and drifted off.

She didn’t really notice when the bed dipped in the night. His dog liked to jump up and sleep on the end when she was alone. She just shuffled onto her back, moving her feet over in her sleep to make room. She did notice when someone who wasn’t the dog lifted her legs up, placed them on top of strong shoulders and entered her without warning. Her eyes popped open and the scream of terror that was on her lips faded to a moan as she saw who was thrusting between her thighs. Smiling down at her, Viggo leaned forward, folding her with him as he sought her mouth, sealing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Pulling back up, he ran his hands down her body, stopping to pluck at her nipples, grasping her full breasts. She arched her back, pressing into his hands, the longed-for touches setting her body on fire. He moved his hands down further, whispering his fingers against her soft skin until he came to the thick curls surrounding her mound. Parting the damp folds, he flicked his finger across the swollen bud he found there. She moaned again, her hips flexing with his rhythm, pushing up at his fingers, so close. He continued the caresses, making her beg, pleading to let her find release, as he alternated from soft flickering of his fingers to light pinches, until finally she tumbled over the edge into bliss, his name a reverent chant.

Viggo tried to hold back, slowing, breathing deeply. He wasn’t ready for this to end so soon. He continued to nudge and excite her, bringing her back to the precipice again. But his hold was slipping, he couldn’t wait for her to go with him this time, and with one last hard press into her wet core, he erupted, spilling the weeks of pent-up fluid deep inside her. She whimpered as she felt the pulsing jets coat her insides, so close, so ready to tumble after him. He gently pulled form her body, sliding down until his face was nestled in her dripping entrance, his tongue lapping at her, fingers plunging into her hot center. She came rapidly, bucking up into his face as he suckled at her throbbing nub.

As she collapsed back onto the bed, she reached to pull him up, wanting to lay in his arms. He eased next to her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. As they parted, she snuggled in, placing her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“I thought you weren’t coming home for a few more days.”

“Got done early, and needed you. Phone’s nice, having you is better.”

“I couldn’t agree more. But next time? Please don’t just crawl into me like that, give me a little warning first, okay?”

Viggo chuckled. “We’ll see.”

~end


End file.
